gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-192M Zaku Mariner
The RMS-192M Zaku Mariner (aka Zaku-Mariner) is a mass-production amphibious mobile suit first featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ; the design was later updated and featured in the novel/OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The units that appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ were piloted by Flynn, Eyne, Beats, Green and Fritz. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RMS-192M Zaku Mariner is the Earth Federation's production-line version of the Principality of Zeon's MS-06M (MSM-01) Zaku Marine Type M-1 Prototype which was tested during the One Year War. Developed as an improved version of the MS-06M, it featured a large hydrojet thruster backpack that provided propulsion, which could also be jettisoned so it would not interfere with the mobile suit's mobility or combat effectiveness on land. Like previous Earth Federation amphibious mobile suits, the Zaku Mariner's armament consisted mostly of missiles and other explosive weaponry including a total of 14 SUBROC (SUBmarine ROCket) launchers in its shoulders and backpack as well as a handheld missile launcher and a magnetic harken for melee combat. This armament was the suit's greatest strength as well as its greatest weakness as it could cause widespread destruction to just about any target until, of course, its weapons were used up leaving it with only the magnetic harken to defend itself, leaving it in a very dangerous position as the harken could not destroy or even damage a mobile suit by itself. Another weakness it shared with previous EFF amphibious mobile suits, namely the Aqua GM, is its lack of beam weapons. Armaments ;*3-tube 300mm SUBROC (SUBmarine ROCket) Launcher :Two sets of rocket launchers with three exit ports each for a total of six, located in the shoulders. In combat, the mariner has been known to fire these weapons upon exiting the water to both surprise the enemy and prevent them from hindering its landing. ;*4-tube 300mm SUBROC (SUBmarine ROCket) Launcher :Two sets of rocket launchers with four exit ports each for a total of eight, located on the backpack. One tactic in using this weapon is to raise the backpack above water, fire the rockets, and take advantage of the enemy's surprise to either continue the attack or re-submerge and retreat. ;*Magnet Harken :Mounted on the left arm and the only melee weapon on the mariner. It comes in the form of a cable that is launched at an enemy mobile suit, magnetically attaches to it, and electrocutes it (similar to the Gouf Custom's heat wire) long enough for the mariner to attack with its other weapons. ;*4-tube Spray Missile Gun :A handheld weapon used exclusively by the Zaku Mariner. Intended to give it decent ranged combat ability on land, this weapon proved to be very powerful. Unfortunately, the weapon also has a very limited amount of ammunition. History The Zaku Mariner is a mobile suit designed for amphibious combat. Although based upon the old MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type created by the Principality of Zeon, this suit is an improved version created by the Earth Federation Forces. Ironically, the EFF was never able to use these suits as they were captured by the Neo Zeon forces during the First Neo Zeon War, when their forces invaded Earth in UC 0088. In UC 0096, at least two of these suits were used by Zeon remnants to attack the Federation's Torrington Base. Two of these units would later be destroyed by the RX-160S Byarlant Custom. Picture Gallery rms-192m 2.jpg|Zaku Mariner (Gundam Unicorn novel version) magnet_harken.jpg|Magnet Harken - line art subroc_launchers.jpg|SUBROC Launcher - line art Ms.jpeg|Zeon Remnant MS in U.C. 0088: Zaku Mariner, Desert Zaku, and Dwadge Zaku_Mar_0096.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Zaku Mariner in U.C. 0096 (from Gundam Unicorn OVA) Gunpla OldZakuMariner.jpg|1/144 Original RMS-192M Zaku Mariner (1986): box art Zalu mariner boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC RMS-192M Zaku Mariner (2012): box art Zaku-mariner-boxart.jpg|1/144 Original RMS-192M Zaku Mariner: box art without lettering Notes and Trivia References RMS-192M Zaku-Mariner - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RMS-192M Zaku-Mariner - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design Zaku Mariner Commander Type.jpg External links *RMS-192M Zaku Mariner on MAHQ.net *Zaku Mariner on Gundam Unicorn official website